


Rest.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [5]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), 아이랜드 | I-Land
Genre: Am I a crackhead? Probably, BULTAOREUNE MNET, Everybody is whipped for Kyungmin as they should., Gen, Nichojay is underrated ngl, This is a Sunoo event but Taeyong is the MVP, Yes I still include Yoonwon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Rest/rɛst/noun1.to (cause someone or something to) stop doing a particular activity or stop being active for a period of time in order to relax and get back strength.2.place (something) so that it is supported in a specified position.
Relationships: I-LAND OT23
Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876765
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	Rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a delulu, OT23 lives in my heart forever.

"Is that nail polish?" Jake asked Sunoo as the other colored his last right pinky finger in a neon yellow.

"Well yes." He replied without looking up. "I'm applying the second layer right now, stop breathing on my neck."

Jake instinctively took a step back, because Sunoo could deck you and then smile so bright you wouldn't be mad if he didn't apologize. "Wow you're good at this, I'd even say _you're... nailing it_."

"EUIJOOOO." Sunoo screeched. And the other appeared, chewing on a macaron. "Please, take him away."

EJ glanced between Jake and Sunoo, confused. Then just chuckled before saying: "What's going on, _it looks like you want to... nail him into a wall._ "

" _Bro, it was so bad it was pun-ishable_." Jake retorted. And Sunoo breathed through his nose, eyes falling shut.

"What are you guys doing?" Heesung asked, stumbling into the living room.

"Watching Sunoo have a mental breakdown as he does his nails." Euijoo replied, magically producing another macaron from a hidden pocket and shoving it in his mouth. Yoonwon wouldn't like this.

Heesung narrowed his eyes and just nodded. "I'm gonna go to the pantry now." He announced, deciding to leave the three to it.

"Nicholas and Jay have been in there with Seon for a while." Sunoo casually commented, as Heesung headed in the direction.

That made the older male pause. Gently, he tilted his head to the side. Then turned to Jake, hoping he'd have some insight. All he was met with was a shrug. Yeah, Jay and Nicholas have a particularly well hidden agenda of their own. Always. After a long inhale to brace himself for whatever mess he was about to step in, Heesung continued his way to the pantry. And disappeared in there.

Niki and Taeyong entered the living room at that moment, both eating from a common jar of popcorn.

_Oh._

"That's K hyung's!" Jake pointed out, before shoving his hand in said jar and shamelessly taking a handful.

"The caramelizing is off." Taeyong commented before popping another in his mouth.

"Far too sugary." Niki agreed with an unexpected seriousness before shoving a couple more in his mouth.

"If it's not good, why are you two eating it?" Sunoo asked, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"It's not, not good." Niki attempted to clarify.

"But it's not, not not good either." Taeyong agreed, with a nod. Because he understood somehow.

Sunoo sighed. "So what did he do? K, I mean?"

"Is it still about him preventing you from recreating the dancing numero from Singing In The Rain on the terrace?" Euijoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sunoo rolled his eyes. "Guys, there was a rainstorm."

"He's got a point. Also, I don't like this friendship you two struck." Jake spoke.

Niki and Taeyong shared a glance, then both frowned back at Jake. "Why?" They asked, simultaneously.

"He's afraid he's no longer Niki's favorite hyung." Sunoo filled in, before going back to gently blowing on his nails. Jake took into staring at his feet, grumbling under his breath as his cheeks reddened.

"Fourth favorite." Euijoo specified, ruffling Jake's hair as the australian looks up to gasp at his betrayal. Sunoo, expected. EJ? That hurt.

"Fourth?" Taeyong asked, scrunching up his nose.

Niki hummed in confusion, lightly tilting his head to the side as he chewed on his bottom lip. Now he was genuinely trying to figure out who ranked first, second and third. Or when that even grew to matter to Jake. Shaking his head after seconds of uncomfortable silence, Niki just silently moved forwards, offering one of his favorite hyungs an impromptu hug. And Jake figured he probably still was in the top five as he wrapped his arms around the dance prodigy.

"Ew, affection." Geonu spoke, entering the room. "Yang Jungwon if you even lay a finger on me right now I will headbu—" Arms wrap themselves around the male's middle, pulling him into a side hug. Geonu scrunched up his nose and gently pressed his head against Jungwon's, instead of head butting him, which was his original threat. "This is shamefully placating." He still grumbled, a hand flailing around to punch a giggling Jaebom. But the fellow trainee swerved, bumping into Kyungmin who'd been right by his side.

"Huuuugs!" Daniel rushed to his two tiny hyungs, because he knew better than to pass up an opportunity to hug Geonu.

K, who had entered with him just chuckled and walked past the kids, choosing to ruffle EJ's hair as he went on his beeline for the fridge. He hadn't noticed Taeyong munching on his popcorn yet. Sunoo narrowed his eyes, gaze trailing after the oldest in the room, awaiting for the moment his hyung would register that his favorite snacks were now in the possession of one unsuspectedly vengeful ball of sunshine.

"Okay, I will literally give one thousand wons to whomever can separate Jaeho and Sungchul." Jimin announced to the room at large. "They've been having an arm wrestling match for twenty-three consecutive minutes now. They're both red like tomatoes. Sunghoon says they'll pass out eventually but I think he's severely undermining the power of their obstinacy."

K chuckled, because who actually expects him to be the responsible adult? And asked: "Where is Seon?"

Sunoo pointed to the pantry. "It's like Narnia in there." EJ commented. "Jay, Nicholas, Seon and Heesung hyung have disappeared in to never come out."

"At least we know there's no ghost." K said, an amused grin on his features. "Hanbin? Does anybody know where Hanbin is?" He can't be the only available adult. Not for such a wide group of crackhead kids.

"He's busy." Sunoo simply replied. That choice to be so elliptic earned him a couple of raised eyebrows but he merely went back to blowing on quasi dry nails. Hanbin had been with Taki all morning, trying to cheer up the kid whose cried quite a bit about home.

_It was weird, that reminder every now and then, that they just kids with a dream. Kids allowed to cry about missing home, about missing their homes._

Sunoo's brows creased. He paused, swallowing thickly then blinked it off. Flinching now, bad idea. It was like a dam in there, if it broke, it wouldn't stop. And nobody wanted to see that. Not from him. He was supposed, expected almost, to be cheerful.

A hand gently pinched Sunoo's cheek, drawing him out of his thoughts. It was Niki. Apparently he'd separated from Jake now. "You're okay, right?"

_It sounded loud, in an oddly quiet room._

Sunoo looked past his dongsaeng to find several gazes on him. How long had he been spacing off for? Easily, a smile blossomed on his lips, and he chuckled it off. "Of course I'm okay, I was just wondering if I shouldn't have painted some nails orange, go for a gradient, you know."

"No, they're pretty like that." Kyungmin spoke up, in his quiet soft tone. And everyone was absolutely whipped, because they were all smiling softly like they'd been personally complimented.

Except for Jimin, who grinned smugly, before making his own addition : "You're pretty."

"Duh." Sunoo replied, fondly rolling his eyes. And noises filled the room, again, lifting a weight from his chest. Up until he was pressed against the couch, Jake's weight on him. Horrendous hugger. "You're a koala." Sunoo spoke quietly, in the crook of his neck. Jake chuckled, holding him tighter. Sunoo closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. A part of him was glad the cameras couldn't quite catch that expression on his face. It felt like a little rest.

"Wait a damn second," K spoke. "that's my popcorn." He pointed at the jar, tilting his head as his eyes narrowed. "Why do you have my popcorn, Taeyong?"

"Your popcorn? Whaaa?" The younger male asked. "Do you mean to imply the plausibility that, this, this popcorn jar, the one I found in the drawer of your nightstand, could be, yours?"

K blinked, analyzing the words for a second. "No." He finally replied. "I'm not implying anything."

"Niki ate the most of it!"

"Run, Taeyong, run." Jaebom instructed, clasping his hand on the male's shoulder as two angry japanese glared at one tiny korean boy. The male nodded quietly, and handed the jar to Jaebom before taking off. Niki was faster than K. But it's a narrow distance of difference as the three rush across and out of the room.

"I think I genuinely ate most of the popcorn in that jar with Jay last night." Jungwon declared. And all eyes fell on him, genuine surprise meshing with glee, mostly from Geonu. "Oh but we were going to replace it! I swear! We just didn't want to go all the way to the pantry to get snacks!" He covered his mouth with his hand for a second, brows creasing. "Should I go and tell them?"

"Mhm..." Youngbin hummed softly, considering the idea. "Maybe wait a little?" He advised, a hand falling on his friend's back. 

"That's seriously dangerous." Yoonwon spoke, gesturing behind him.

"Oh no, Niki runs in the stairs all the time, it's fine." Sunoo replied.

Jake gasped. "He what?!"

"You really aren't in the top three favorites, are you?" Sunoo inquired, raising an eyebrow. That earned him a light punch in the shoulder as Jake entirely pulled away from him, a pout on his lips.

"I wasn't actually talking about that." Yoonwon said. "Actually I was referring to a shirtless Sunghoon, I almost tripped twice on my way here and it had nothing to do with my legs." He shook his head.

"WHERE?!" Jake and Sunoo went at the same time. EJ smacked the closest one in the back of his head. It was Jake. Of course it was Jake. Sunoo was still rubbing his arm from the punch anyway.

"More importantly: Why?" EJ asked.

"Ah. He tried to separate the two arm wrestlers and earned himself orange juice spilled all over his white shirt." Yoonwon informed. "I honestly thought they'd pass out after being that red for so long but they're monsters."

Jimin sighed deeply, his head hanging low. "We need an adult."

Sunoo gestured at the pantry. "Heesung and Seon are in there. With Jay and Nicholas."

"Are they playing scrabble with the alphabet pastas again?" Sunghoon asked, entering the living room now wearing a grey sweater.

"Oh I need to see that for myself." Sunoo spoke, getting on his feet.

"I'll go get my camera!" Daniel yelled before taking off.

"And I the tablet!" Jungwon added, rushing off after the maknae.

Sunghoon's brows creased as his eyes focused on the glass window on the floor. Below and in plain sight, stood Taeyong, Niki and K running in circles around one another. He pointed at it, confused and looked up to ask for explanations, to realize that most of the group had gathered at the doors of the pantry. "Huh."

"I have the camera!" Daniel yelled, making his way through the small peering crowd to snap a picture. But much better than a picture, was a video recorded by Jungwon that went like this:

"And I use the ' _t_ ' of Seon's _usurient_ to make _at_." Nicholas said, before putting down the letters.

"Well, I add to your ' _at_ ' to make _bat_." Heesung added his letter.

"Well, I add to your ' _bat_ ' to make _stenobathic_." Jay spoke, before putting down the letters.

"That's not a real word, there's no way, it can't be." Seon spoke softly.

"Actually," Nicholas rose a finger and cleared his throat. "It's used for aquatic organisms capable of living only within narrow water depths." He offered a smile. "We learnt that at the aquarium where, right, Seon, took us last week."

"What else did he say again?" Jay asked, his gaze falling on Nicholas. "Right." They pointed at one another, grinning as they recited:

"Stop poking at the fish tanks and actually read the placards, you could learn some useful stuffs."

Heesung hid a laugh behind his hand as people started to pour in the room, a chorus of 'woahhhh' being yelled.

"Wait guys! Don't! The tab—" The images grew blurry right after, as Sunoo and Jay started jumping around, holding onto one another.


End file.
